


Last Dance, No Sound

by ragnarokpaperscissors



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, obligatory slow dance fic, this is sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarokpaperscissors/pseuds/ragnarokpaperscissors
Summary: The members of Overwatch are having a party after completing a tough mission, but not everyone wants to join in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so please go easy on me!   
> The title is from the song Circadian Rhythm (Last Dance) by Silversun Pickups! It came on while I was writing this and it seemed to fit the feel I was going for in this fic. Enjoy!

Jesse McCree, like most Overwatch members, loved being stationed in Gibraltar because of its scenic overlook and warm weather. Jesse McCree, also like most members, loved a good party. So after a particularly tough mission was finished, it was unanimously decided that a celebration was in order. Drinks were served, music played unnecessarily loud, and everyone was in high spirits. Heck, even the strike commander joined in and convinced Reyes to loosen up as well. 

As nice as it all was, McCree needed a breather. He waved off everyone’s concerns and told them all that he just needed some air. Walking outside into the moonlight, he leaned forward to rest himself on the railing just outside the base. Even at night, Jesse thought the view was incredible. The music was considerably quieter out here, though he could still hear some of it. He briefly considers lighting a cigar before he notices a figure a ways off, sitting against the wall of the base. 

“Well now,” McCree begins as he approaches the figure, “I thought just about everyone was inside enjoyin’ themselves. What brings you out here, Genji?” 

“I am not one for parties,” Genji answered slowly, “Not anymore.”

McCree contemplates Genji’s answer, then decides to unceremoniously plop down next to his fellow agent, one leg bent upwards and the other splayed out to one side.

“Well shoot, looks like we’re in the same boat, partner.” 

That got no response from him. McCree tilted his head towards Genji as if to see his expression only to be met with no acknowledgement whatsoever.

Ever since joining Overwatch a few months ago, McCree noticed that Genji was hardly ever seen around the base. He never seemed to talk to anyone unless it was necessary and trained alone. That interested everyone on the base, McCree included. But McCree wasn’t going to leave things be like the rest of them. Sure, McCree knew what happened between Genji and his brother and how Dr. Ziegler practically brought him back to life, but he figures Genji could use some lightening up, and hell if that wasn’t what McCree was best at. Plus it might’ve been that McCree thought the guy was cute as all hell. Jesse often went out of his way to find the guy and attempt to strike up a conversation.

After a considerable amount of silence, Genji let out a frustrated sigh. “Why have you come out here McCree?” 

McCree gave Genji a puzzled look. “Are those cute ears of yours good for nothin’?” he teased. “I told ya, I’m all partied out.”

Genji reacted quickly this time. “They are not ears,” he declared while touching one of them, as if embarrassed. McCree smiled at that.

“Why do you always try to seek me out?” Genji finally asked the question that he’d often been thinking. He’s not necessarily bothered by it; he’d have to be crazy to be bothered by a handsome cowboy talking to him. It still felt odd though, because Genji was sure that no one would want to talk to him.

“Is it a crime for a man to want to be in the company of someone he finds attractive? If so, then I shoulda been locked up a long time ago.” 

Genji smirked. “Well you are known for being an outlaw,” Then returned to sulking, “I think you are in the wrong place though.” 

“Nonsense,” McCree answered, eyeing Genji. “I’m just where I wanna be.”

“You do not even know what I look like.” 

“Don’t need to.” McCree said, then gave a quick wink to Genji. Silence fell upon the two again. Jesse took off his hat and looked up at the night sky. “I take it I can’t convince you to come back inside with me?”

“No one would want me there.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I am an outcast,” Genji responded. “I’m only here to help take down my-” he paused to rephrase his answer, “the Shimada clan.” 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’re all kinda outcasts in our own way. You think I was welcomed with open arms when I first got here? An international task force surely didn’t take too kindly to an ex-Deadlock gang member.”

Genji remained silent and Jesse continued. “You just gotta go in there and show everyone else how great I know you are.” 

McCree couldn’t see it, but red flooded Genji’s cheeks. After a few moments he did something that stunned the cowboy. Lifting his arm up to his face he grabbed ahold of the mask and took it off. Steam dispelled from the mask and Genji closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh, outside air. 

McCree wasn’t sure if he was allowed to look at the man, but curiosity got the better of him. The first thing he noticed that his eyes were a brilliant shade of brown. Genji kept looking forward so Jesse could only see half of his face. Tufts of hair stuck out from the top of his helmet which McCree thought was pretty adorable. Next he noticed the rest of his face and the scarred skin that covered most of it. McCree didn’t say anything, careful not to spook Genji because he’s pretty sure that this is the first time anyone’s seen his face, aside from Dr. Ziegler. 

“It really is beautiful here.” Genji said, gazing at the open sky, clearly ignoring McCree’s statement. 

“Sure is,” McCree answered, not taking his eyes off of him. McCree thought it best not to push his luck for the moment, so he remained silent, turning his head back towards the night sky until Genji was ready to talk some more.

After a few minutes, the music inside changed to something so quiet McCree could barely make it out. Genji let out a soft sigh and smiled. McCree looked at the man and couldn’t help but smile also. 

“What’s got you all happy?” McCree joked.

“It’s nothing; it’s just, I like this song.” Genji confessed. “I have not heard it in some time.” 

“Well then,” McCree began as he got to his feet. “I think that we should go inside and listen to it properly then, whaddya say?” He said, trying again to get Genji to come with him. Extending his arm downwards, he offered Genji a hand getting up.

Genji closed his eyes briefly, still smiling. “No, I think I am alright here. I can hear it fine. Besides, it’s pretty slow, I’m not sure you’ll enjoy it.”

McCree stood there for another moment before formulating an idea. He extended his hand again to the man. “C’mere,” he said softly with a slightly mischievous smile. Genji hesitated, casting an unsure glance towards the man above him. “Oh come on, I’m not making you go inside. Just trust me.” 

Finally, Genji took McCree’s hand and lifts him up to his feet with a little more force than needed. In doing so he grabbed Genji’s other hand and pulled him close. 

“McCree, what are you doing?” Genji asked, although he has an idea of where this is going. 

“We’re gonna dance right here, if that’s alright with you. And you can call me Jesse if you’d like.” Genji didn’t protest. McCree placed his hand on Genji’s waist and started moving slowly. 

“Jesse,” Genji began after a few moments, “You’ve been so kind to me. I’ve shut myself out from everyone these past months ever since,” he paused to find the right words, “what happened, but you’ve been so persistent in your attempt of being my friend. I want thank you.” 

McCree pulled him closer towards himself and Genji rested his head on the taller man’s chest. McCree removed his hand from Genji’s waist to gently caress his back. He laced his other hand with Genji’s. “Think nothing of it, darlin’.” 

They swayed together slowly. Genji felt the taller man’s chest begin to vibrate and looked up to see him humming softly. It sort of sounded like the song that was playing, but he was way off. 

Genji laughed. “That is not even how the song goes.” McCree looked down with a sly smirk. 

“It’s not?” he answered playfully, knowing damn well it’s not how it went. “Ya gotta forgive me, I’m not sure I know it.” 

Genji huffed out a small breath of laughter and stared into McCree’s eyes and found him doing the same thing. Genji quickly darted his eyes downwards to look at the taller man’s lips then back to his eyes. Their movements stopped. McCree found himself leaning down towards Genji, closing his eyes, their faces only inches apart. McCree brought his hand from Genji’s back to cup his face and pressed their lips together.

Suddenly the music stopped. The two could hear someone loudly inside complaining about the party being over. The couple broke apart from one another but remained holding hands. 

“Guess that’s our cue to turn in for the night.” McCree stated. He then bent down to pick up his hat and Genji’s face mask. Jesse placed his hat back on his head and gave Genji his mask to put back in place. “Mind if I walk you back to your room?” 

“I would like that.” Genji replied, smiling.   
McCree mirrored his smile, even though he couldn’t see it. The two walked back into the base and upstairs to the sleeping quarters until they stopped in front of Genji’s door. McCree squeezed Genji’s hand and placed a kiss on his visor. “Good night, darlin’.” 

“Good night, Jesse. Sleep well.” Genji said before opening his door. 

Walking away, McCree turned his head to tip his hat towards him and give a quick wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr so we can talk McGenji! My url is ragnarokpaperscissors


End file.
